Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to bags for use with snowmobiles and is intended to provide a bag that can be universally used with modern snowmobiles. Various kinds of bags have been proposed that can be draped over a portion of a snowmobile handlebar to hold relatively small items that a user may want to particularly handy during use of the snowmobile. All previous bags to be mounted on handlebars of snowmobiles of which we are aware can only be used with particular snowmobiles and are not readily adaptable for use with different models of snowmobiles or with snowmobiles manufactured by other manufactures. Also the previously known bags do not provide maximum carrying capacity when used on each of the wide variety of snowmobiles currently available for purchase.
Principal objects of the present invention are to provide a universal bag for use on snowmobiles that can be quickly and easily positioned in front of a rider on the snowmobile to conveniently hold and protect small size articles such as matches, wallets, combs, eye glasses, pocket knives mirrors, and other safety, rescue or convenience items that the rider may desire to have immediately available during use of the snowmobile.
Another object is to provide a universal bag that will make maximum use of the available space at the center front of a snowmobile rider and that will not obstruct vision of the rider in observing gauges, i.e. fuel, speed, oil pressure, etc. whether the gauges are positioned in front or behind the handlebar of the snowmobile.
Principal features of the invention include a pair of centrally interconnected pouches, both pouches being small enough to fit against either a front side or a back side of a central handlebar portion. One pouch is larger than the other and at least the smaller pouch will pass through a curved grab bar mounted on the central section of a snowmobile handlebar. The grab bar allows a rider to grasp the bar when sitting, kneeling or standing and leaning on the snowmobile to control travel in various snow conditions. With an arcuate grab bar in place the space available for attaching a bag to the handlebar is often limited to the distance between the ends of the grab bar that are fixed to the handlebar. Releasable straps interconnect outer edges of the pouches to hold the universal bag on the handlebar. The snowmobile shown fragmentarily in FIG. 1 has a panel with gauges positioned forwardly a short distance in front of the handlebar but some snowmobiles have a greater distance between the handlebar and the gauges and a more limited space to the rear of the handlebar. With interconnected smaller pouch and larger pouch the universal bag can be positioned with either the large pouch or the smaller pouch positioned either behind or forward of the handlebar such that the installed universal bag does not obscure the gauges or interfere with access to a gas tank, lift seat or other components of the snowmobile.
Additional objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from the following detailed description and drawings.